Snippets from A Ridiculously Long Ass RP
by Aoi-Mizu
Summary: These are some rather long snippets from a Hobbit rp that a friend and I have been doing for a few weeks. The main pairings are Fili/Kili and Thorin/Bilbo. And there will be one later on with Fili/Kili/Thorin. This doesn't really have a linear plot, since we did do some time skips. So go ahead and enjoy .
1. Chapter 1

Kili stirred from his sleep as the scent of cooking meats filled his nose. He rose his head off of his brother's shoulder and rubbed the sleep from his eye as he started to fully wake up. He'd surprisingly slept well, even with all of the excitement of their journey running through his body.

Fili's head slumped down onto Kili's shoulder when he moved. He let out a low snore. The brother's often could be found sleeping together, especially when they were traveling.

Kili looked down at his slumbering brother and smiled. "Fili, wake up." He whispered as he nudged the older dwarf.

Fili turned his head some, cracking one eye open to look up at his brother. "...What is it?"

"Come on, let's get breakfast before Bombur wakes."

Fili cracked a grin as he let out a yawn. "Otherwise it'll all be gone."

The younger dwarf returned the grin as he stood up and threw his tunic on over his under shirt, being sure to be quiet so as not to wake the other sleeping dwarves in the room.

Fili pushed himself up off of the ground, grabbing his own overclothes and pulling them on. Bilbo's food supply was very small after last night, but there was still some good looking things left.

Kili stepped over the sleeping men quietly until he managed to get to the adjacent room; he wondered who was cooking but the low growl of his stomach made that thought unimportant right now.

Fili followed his younger brother,making sure not to step on anyone. The smell coming from the other room was good. Dwalin sat there, a large plate of cooked fish in front of him.

The youngest dwarf chuckled softly. "Keeping all the food to yourself Mr. Dwalin?"

Dwalin looked over at the two brothers with a slight grin. "Aye. Only way to get it before Bombur."

Kili laughed as he took a few pieces of food off of Dwalian's plate and ate them. "What all is left?"

Fili plopped down in the seat opposite his brother. "Fish, bit of of bread. And I found some more ale." Dwalin said.

The young brunet perked up at the mention of the ale. "That won't feed all of us."

"I'm sure we can find something else." Fili said, picking up a large bun.

Kili grinned as he leaned over and took a bite out of the bread.

Fili pulled a small peice off and threw it at his brother.

Fili took a bite out of the bun. "Stealing my bread, eh Kili?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've stolen your food." He grinned at his brother.

"Course not. You've been doing it since you were a baby." he said.

Kili stuck his tongue out as he picked up his own bun to eat. "Are you all that's awake?" He asked Dwalin.

Dwalin shook his head. "Balin is as well. Where he is though, I've no idea."

"How did you old farts get up before us?" Kili asked, jokingly.

Dwalin clapped Kili on the back roughly. "When you reach our age, you'll find out."

The young prince rubbed his back and grimaced at the rough pat.

Fili had a full blown grin by now.

Kili pouted at his brother as he took a bite out of his bread. "What are you grinning at?"

The older dwarf leaned back in his chair. "Oh nothing."

A hand rested on each of the brother's shoulder before their owner spoke. "Are you two bothering Dwalin?" Thorin asked.

Fili tilted his head back to look up at his uncle. "Of course not. Just some friendly chatting."

"When do we ever bother others?" Kili grinned. Thorin shook his head as he sat down and grabbed a bun as well. "We'll be leaving shortly."

"Exactly. We never do, right Kili?" Fili asked.

"Right Fili." He grinned, finishing the bun and going for another. The Dwarf King shook his head again and wondered if his nephews were really ready for this journey.

Fili finished up his own bun, before grabbing one of the cooked fish off of Dwalin's plate for himself.

Feeling bold as well, Kili snatched one too. He was surprised Dwalin hadn't threatened them for taking his food yet.

Said dwarf shot them both irriatated looks before pulling the plate closer to him.

The youngest laughed, his mouth full. Thorin rolled his eyes before smacking his dark haired nephew on the back of his head. "Behave or I won't allow either of you to go." He warned as Kili let out a pained noise and rubbed his head.

Fili burst out laughing, some of the fish he'd been chewing getting caught in his beard. "Listen to our dear uncle Kili."

"He was talking to you too." Kili mumbled, shooting his brother a small glare.

Fili only laughed more. "But you're the one he hit."

"Only because he is closest." Thorin answered as he reached over to steal Fili's fish.

Fili blinked before almost jumping across the table to grab it back.

The older dwarf gave him a look that said he'd regret it if he tried, causing Kili to laugh now.

Fili pulled his hand back as he slowly moved back into his chair slowly.

Thorin chuckled to himself as he ripped the fish in half and gave his eldest heir one of the halves. By now a few other dwarves were waking up.

Fili ate his half more than happily. Balin had returned, sitting down next to his own brother.

"Best hurry before your brother consumes everything." Kili grinned to the oldest dwarf.

Balin laughed at his words, filling a plate for himself. "The same could be said for you." Fili had reached over to Kili and grabbed another bun.

Kili lightly elbowed his brother. "But I'm the youngest, so I need more food to grow."

Fili turned to look at him, grin still there. "Brother, I think you've grown just fine."

The brunet smiled and nudged Fili again, only out of bashfulness this time.

Fili took another bite of the bun, ripping a peice off for his brother. "But you're right. Growing some more never hurt anybody."

Instead of taking it out of his brother's hands, Kili leaned over some and ate it right out of Fili's hand, being sure to inconspicuously run his teeth over the older's skin as he did so.

Fili's grin widened even more as he felt his brother's teeth run over his skin. He held out the rest of the bun for his brother to ear.

The brunet grabbed it with his teeth and leaned back into his seat as he finished eatting it.

Fili grabbed another one, sending a heated look at his brother. Kili chuckled at how easily he could get his brother in the mood. He shook his head slightly, since they were surrounded by others at the moment. He stood up before talking. "I think I will get some of that ale." He said before making his way to the almost empty panty, which was out of sight of all of the other eleven dwarves. "Do not drink too much, we have a long journey today." Thorin called.

Fili pushed his chair back from the table, swallowing the rest of his bun. "I'll go and make sure he doesn't drink himself silly." he said, before following after his younger brother.

"Make sure you don't either. Last thing I need is the two of you completely drunk." He warned his nephew.

The two could get very rowdy when drunk. "Of course not Uncle." Fili said.

Thorin turned back to the oldest set of brothers. Kili was leaning against the inside wall of the large pantry, a grin on his face and his arms crossed, as he waited for his brother.

Fili swallowed the last bite of his bun as he turned into the pantru, a hungry look on his face.

"And you call me impatient brother." The younger prince chuckled as his brother walked in.

"When did I call you impatient?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"You have before when you would take too long in bed."

Fili grinned, walking over to his brother. Kili unfolded his arms as he watched the blond. "You are really going to get us caught one day."

"We're two princes of the Durin bloodline. What are they going to do?" Fili asked.

"Uncle could do something." Fili's grin fell at that. "What do you think he would do?"

"I don't know." The dark haired dwarf frowned and glanced down at the ground.

Fili walked over to a bowl sitting on one of the counters and grabbed an apple out of it. "Me neither."

Kili followed and rested his chin on his brother's shoulder. "I guess we shouldn't worry unless he does find out."

He turned his head slightly, taking a bite of the apple. "Exactly. Especially with the quest beginning."

The younger brother nodded and glanced up with a grin. "So did you follow me for a reason, dear brother?"

Fili took another bite. "What, I can't just follow my brother for no reason?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Not with that look you gave me when I ate the bread." Kili watched as the fruit's juice ran down his brother's lip and to his beard.

He licked his lips as he took a few more bites. "You should know why I followed you then little Kili." he said.

Kili pouted slightly. "I'm not little, I'm taller than you are."

"But you're still my younger brother." Fili said. "Who looks pretty adorable when he pouts." That just made him pout more and blush lightly.

He took the last bite of the apple before throwing the core into the bowl. "Didn't save me any?" Kili asked.

Fili turned towards him. "Course I did Kili, just like I always do."

The younger grinned. "Good, because I'm still hungry." He said, licking his own lips teasingly.

The shorter of the two leaned in, kissing his brother once.

"Tease." Kili mumbled.

"You're the tease. Running your teeth on my fingers when we were out there?"

The dark haired dwarf grinned and feigned innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about~."

"Of course you don't Kili." he said, pulling away from his brother.

Kili's grin turned to a frown and he grabbed the blond dwarf. "I'm sorry, please, we may not get another chance to do anything for some time."

I wasn't going to leave little brother." he said.

The younger pouted again and lightly hit his brother's shoulder. "You're mean." Fili leaned in close, pecking him on the lips again. "Am I~?"

"Yes." He replied, tugging lightly on Fili's braided mustache.

"I'm sorry."

Kili pressed his lips to Fili's with a smile. "I'll tell Uncle you were being mean to me again."

Fili grinned into the kiss. "Go ahead." The taller brother returned the grin as he pulled away and slowly walked away, seeing what his brother would do. Fili deadpanned, before walking after him.

Kili grinned and turned back to his brother. He grabbed his brother, and pulled him close.

"Yes brother?" Kili asked.

"You're not just walking away."

"Are you going to stop me?" Kili's grin widened.

His hold on Kili's arm tightened. "I am."

"I could still yell to him." the brunet said.

"But it's like you said. We might not get to do anything for a while."

"Best hurry then brother." Kili smirked.

Fili pulled the younger close to him, kissing him roughly.

The dark haired dwarf moaned and moved his arms up to wrap around his brother's neck.

Kili clinged to his brother desperately and returned the kiss just as roughly, his stubble rubbing against the blonde's beard.

The older of the two had always enjoyed the feeling of his brother so close. "Alright Kili?"

"Yeah. I want you so badly Fili."

Fili wrapped an arm around his brother. "I know Kili."The dark haired one groaned and pressed his hips against Fili's.

Fili pushed his brother back into the pantry, being sure not to slam him against the wall. Kili moaned lightly and tugged on his brother's shirt.

"Mmm~ We might want to keep as many clothes on." he muttered against Kili's lips. The younger groaned but nodded as he deepened the kiss. Fili slid one hand down his brother's back.

Kili shuddered in the older's touch and kissed down to his neck.

He tilted his head slightly, letting him have more access. He let out a breathy sigh as his brother's stubble tickled his skin.

"Mm~ I want you to take me so badly brother~. And make me yours~." The dark haired prince moaned against his brother's neck.

One hand slid down to the front of Kili's pants, beginning to undo the belt there. "Kili, you've already been mine for so long~."

Kili moaned in anticipation and rocked his hips slightly. "I know~."

He kissed Kili on the lips as he worked both of their pants off. "And you've always been such a good little brother."

All the younger dwarf could do was nod since his brother's lips and hands were making it hard to concentrate on his words. Fili grinned against his lips, running his hand over the other's length.

Kili gasped and moaned at the skin to skin contact. "Fili~."

"Yes Kili?" he asked, moving his hand away.

The younger groaned as his pleasure was taken from him; he looked at his brother with hazy eyes. "Please brother, I need to feel you." He clung to the blonde's shirt so his knees wouldn't buckle beneath him.

"I know, I was going to prepare you first." he whispered into Kili's ear as he leaned his head against his brother's shoulder.

Kili blinked, he didn't think they'd go that far, maybe jerk each other off, but he wasn't about to complain. "Won't we be too loud?"

Fili pulled back slightly. "Mmm... true. We can save that for later then. It'll feel even better if we have to wait."

The younger prince groaned. Him and his big mouth. Kili was always needy when it came to them having sex, his young age made him impatient and he really didn't like to wait, especially when it came to sex with his brother.

But they had gone long bouts of not having actual sex. And the release after going so long was much better when they actually did get to fuck. Fili kissed him again, hand moving back down to rub against Kili's length.

He moaned once more into the blonde's mouth at his member being touched; his grip on the other's clothes tightening.

Fili gripped it a bit tightly as he began to jerk Kili off. Kili moaned louder, forgetting he had to keep quiet, as he bucked up into his brother's hand.

The older kissed Kili roughly, trying to keep him quiet. The dark haired brother ran a hand up to tangle his fingers in his brother's hair.

His hold on Kili's length tightened as he began to move his hand faster. "A-aah~ br-brother~." Kili's breathing became rugged as he felt himself get closer to his release.

Fili kissed around his brother's mouth. "I love hearing you brother." This caused Kili to moan more as he bit his older bent down on his knees, releasing his brother's cock before taking it into his mouth.

Kili almost yelled his brother's name but brought his hand up to cover his mouth just in time. Fili immediately deep throated him, sucking harshly on his brother's length.

The younger dwarf panted quietly and moaned his brother's name over and over as he gripped the blond locks tightly. Fili wrapped his hand around the base of Kili's cock tightly, to get him to cum.

Kili had to bite down on his free hand to quiet the loud moan that ripped through him as he came violently in his brother's mouth.

The older of the two prince's sucked harshly, milking his brother for all he was worth. He continued to moan as he lost himself in the pleasure. Fili swallowed all that he could before pulling away.

Kili slunked to the ground, his eyes half lidded with lust. The older settled himself in between his legs, kissing his brother deeply. The younger prince groaned as he tasted himself and Fili at the same time. He worked on pulling his brother's pants down further so he could return the favor.

Kili leaned down to give his brother the same treatment, only using more tongue and teeth than Fili had.

The dark haired dwarf ran his tongue up and down the length teasingly. Fili bucked his hips up lightly. "B-Brother." Kili groaned around his older brother's cock before sucking harshly.

"Aghhh~." He bit down on his hand to keep quieter. "Mmmng~ Fili~." The younger moaned around Fili's member.

He grabbed his brother's dark hair and pulled on it. Kili groaned louder and sucked the blond harder.

Fili came after a bit more into Kili's mouth. He moaned as he greedily swallowed his brother's seed.

Fili pulled on his hair roughly. "Mmmng~." Kili released his brother and sat up to kiss him roughly.

Fili kissed him back just as passionately. He moaned and pulled the blond close. "Did I pleasure you well, future King~?"

Fili wrapped an arm around him, grinning into the kiss. "You did very well~." Kili smiled and straddled his brother's lap as he ran his hands up the blonde's chest.

The older looked up at him with hazy eyes. He lightly kissed the other. "I love you brother."

Fili smiled at him. "I love you too." Kili stiffened some when he heard more dwarves yelling in the dining room. The blond looked up at him. "We should probably get back."

he younger sibiling groaned as he pouted. "Must we?" Fili leaned up and kissed him again. "We can go back in a bit."

He knew he was being selfish, he was the younger sibiling so he usually was. The dark haired dwarf grabbed the back of his brother's head and kissed back roughly.

Fili lightly pulled at the ends of his brother's hair. He had no problem with Kili being selfish. The more time they had together, the better. Of course the longer they were together, the more likely they would be caught. Kili groaned and nibbled on his brother's lips.

Very true. Fili opened his mouth to Kili, deepening the kiss. The brunet moaned again as he slipped his tongue inside the blonde's hot mouth.

He tangled his hands in Kili's hair. Loud laughter could be heard in the nearby room as the brothers continued to make out.

It was getting even riskier~. The risk was both making Kili worry and get turned on even more.

Fili could hear the laughter. He honestly didn't want their uncle to find them like this.

Kili started to fix his pants as he rubbed the blonde's tongue with his own. The older was a bit preoccupied playing with his brother's hair to fix his own. When he finished with his own, the brunet fixed his brother's for him.

Fili laughed slightly. "Such a caring brother I've got." Kili grinned and ran a hand through the other's hair.

He sat up, giving him another kiss.

The younger licked some of his cum off of the blonde's beard.

[12/28/2012 11:38:18 PM] Paige Lyman: /works/612654

"Mmm, like that?"

He nodded and grinned. "We don't need anyone noticing either~."

Fili laughed quietly. "Definitely not."

Kili moved off of his brother's lap and walked over to the barrel of ale, he didn't want his uncle to suspect any thing and he really did want some.

Fili pushed himself up off of the ground, watching his brother. "Get me some too, will you?" The brunet waved him off as he set his full tank down to fill up a second.

He leaned against the doorway into the pantry, very much enjoying the veiw of his brother. And what a nice view it was~. When the cup was filled, he picked his up up and walked over to his brother and handed his to him.

Fili took his, leaning in to give his brother a kiss. "Thanks Kili."

The younger dwarf lifted his drink up just before Fili could reach his lips as he grinned. He really did enjoy teasing his brother.

Instead of lips, Fili got the side of the mug. "Kiliiiii!" He laughed and started running before the blond could do anything else.

Fili ran after him, holding his mug as still as possible. "Kiliiiii! Come back!"

Kili continued to laugh as he ran through the hobbit hole, until he ran into Bombur, forcing him to fall backwards and his ale to spill all over him. Fili tumbled over him, not being able to stop himself in time. His own ale landed on both of them.

The younger one groaned at the weight of his brother on him. Bombur just laughed and went to the pantry to see if there was any food left.

More laughter could be heard from the dining room as some of the other dwarves caught sight of the two soaked brothers.

Thorin shook his head as he hid his face in his hand. Some times he wondered how they were related to him.

And they were the next in line for the throne after him. Oh Durin save his people. "Fili! Kili! Get changed and if you're not ready by the time we leave, you will be left here!" The Dwarf King yelled at them.

Fili flinched slightly at his uncles words but jumped up, grabbing Kili as he did. Kili couldn't help his laughter as his brother led him away. The older grinned slightly. "Poor Uncle."

"I have a feeling we'll more than likely be killed by him than an Orc." He chuckled.

"I agree brother." he said.

The brunet grinned as he looked at his brother. "How soaked through are you clothes?"

Fili looked to him. "Quite soaked. And yours?"

"Drenched. I think my under shirt is wet as well."

"We'd better get some dry ones on then, yeah?"

"Mhm~." He grinned as he went get to his bag in the foyer.

Fili followed after him.

Kili's grin widened as he pulled his wet tunic off, followed by his just as damp under shirt.

A hand ran down his spine before leaving. Fili took off his own wet clothing.

The younger shivered at the feeling before looking through his bag for dry clothes.

Fili pulled out a clean tunic and shirt from his own sure no one could see them, Kili ran a hand up his brother's firm chest.

The younger dwarf moved closer and captured his brother's lips in a heated kiss; a moan left him as well as their bare chests pressed against each other.

Fili let his arm slide around his brother, pulling him even closer to him. "I love you Kili."

"I love you more brother~." Fili grinned slightly. "Nope~."

"Mhm~." Kili grinned back as he ran his hands all over his brother's bare torso.

"Mmmn~ Love your hands too~."

The brunet's grin widened. "Really~?"

"Oh yes little brother."

"I love your cock~."

Fili grinned, kissing his brother again. "Such a dirty minded brother~."

"I blame you~." Kili said.

"I'm happy to take all the blame~."

"Good~." Kili went to kiss his brother again but quickly pulled away and went to his bag as he heard footsteps approaching. Fili sighed, missing the chance to get a kiss. He pulled his tunic on though, as not to raise suspicion.

Thorin stepped into the foyer and glanced at his nephews, he noticed their cheeks were flushed but brushed it off as being from the alcohol. "Are you two ready?"

Fili pulled his shirt on, glancing at Kili. "Yes, I think so."

"You both don't have to do this." Kili frowned as he put his his under shirt on. "We want to Uncle."

"It's time we took Erebor back." Fili said, looking to Thorin.

"But you could both die and I don't think I can face your mother if I survive and you don't." The Dwarf King frowned.

"Uncle, you're not going to be able to change our minds."

"You're definitely my nephews." He grinned as he pulled the young brothers into a tight hug.

Fili clapped him on the back, returning the hug. "What can we say. Stubborness runs in the family."

"You have no idea." Thorin grinned. Kili buried his face in the thick furs of his uncle's jacket as he returned the hug.

Fili hugged his brother tightly as well. "Some might say too much~."

The oldest fwarve laughed as he patted his nephews on the back. "I expect my heirs to be an example, so no horsing around during this journey."

Fili hid his grin against his uncle's shoulder. "Of course not Uncle. We'll be on our best behavior."

"Like we always are." Kili grinned as well. Thorin pulled away and gave them a stern look. "I mean it, I will not think twice about sending you both back home."

"We're being serious as well." Fili said. As much as they could goof around, Fili honestly wanted to be on the quest and do hsi best.

Kili nodded in agreement as he pulled a dry tunic on and cloak on. Thorin glanced between them. "Do not make me regret this." He said before yelling for the other dwarves to hurry up and get ready.

Pounding feet could be heard as the others made to grab their things.

"What about Bilbo?" One of the dwarves asked.

"I wonder if he'll come at all."

"I bet you ten gold coins he comes." Bofur grinned at Bifur.

Bifur shook his head. "Ten he won't."

All of the dwarves started betting on whether the hobbit would show up or not, most betting he wouldn't. They would have to wait and see.

Kili grinned at the betting and wanted to get in on it. "There's no way Mr. Baggins will show up."

Fili leaned against his brother's shoulder. "I bet he will."

"What do I get if I win?" His grin widened as he turned to the blond.

"Hmmm, anything you want." He said. Oh how he would take full advantage of that, although he couldn't say what he wanted out loud with al of their kin around them. "Deal. And the same if you win?"

Fili nodded. "Wonderful brother!"

Kili grinned again as he thought of all the things he'd make his dear older brother do when he won~. Fili was thinking of plenty of things for Kili to do as well.

"If you're all done, let's go." Thorin said as he headed out the circular door.

The others followed after him, Gandalf taking up the rear.

"Did you bet?" Kili asked the wizard.

Gandalf nodded. "Might as well get in on a wager."

"What did you bet?" He grinned, hoping the wizard had bet the same thing he had.

"20 gold peices." He said, looking between the two brothers. "And yourselves?"

"We have to do what the other says. What did you bet Mr. Baggins would do?"

"I bet that he would come." Gandalf said with a knowing look in his youngest dwarf's smile fell as he cursed quietly.

Fili grinned widely. "I did as well Gandalf." Kili avoided looking at his brother, looks like a lot of dwarves would be losing gold today.

Fili glanced at his brother. "Looks like you'll be paying up brother." The grey wizard pulled Bilbo's door closed behind him. "Might I suggest the two of you be careful about your activities this journey?"

"Just because he is a wizard does not always mean he is right!" Kili pouted before blinking and turning to Gandalf with a questioning look.

Gandalf looked down at the two with a serious expression. "I do not judge your relationship with each other, but I assume you don't want others to know, yes?"

The younger's eyes widened in shock as his cheeks heated up. "H-how...?"

Fili looked up at Gandalf with wide eyes. "I have been around for many years my young dwarf friends. It is not very hard to see the types of relationships that people have with each other after such a time."

Kili looked over at his brother, a horrified look on his face that they had been found out, even if the wizard wasn't going to tell, it was still unnerving that some one knew.

The older of the two didn't know what to say. They'd kept it hidden for so long! "W-was it that obvious?" If Gandalf had figured it out, then others could have as well, although dwarves weren't known for being the brightest race in Middle-Earth.

Gandalf shook his head. "No. I only noticed after you two took so long 'getting ale'. Though I did pick up on it with how close you two are all of the time, and the small glances that no one notices."

Well at least they weren't being too was good news. Kili wasn't going to be able to look at the tall man without feeling awkward now. Gandalf took his staff and began walking towards his horse.

The younger prince glanced at his brother again. Fili still had a shocked expression on his face.

There was no way they could try anything now. "L-let's hurry before they leave us." The older nodded, before heading towards his pony.

Kili got on his horse and waited for his brother in the back of the group. Fili rode up beside him. "Do you think anyone else will figure it out?"

"I don't know. We should just be more careful." He nodded. "We should."

They stayed in the back so the rest of the group couldn't hear them. It wouldn't be good for any of them to hear.

"Mr. Baggins still hasn't shown up." He grinned at his brother.

Fili rolled his eyes slightly. "He will."

"I hope you're ready to bottom for once." The brunet whispered.

The blond grinned at him. "You know I'd bottom for you any time." he whispered back.

Kili returned his brother's grin. "I'll have to think of some other things too~."

"Like what~?"

"I could tie you to something and tease you until you beg~."

Fili was liking the sound of that.

If Fili won, then Kili would have to do whatever his older brother wanted. Of course Kili, being the stubborn dwarf prince he was, wasn't going to admit he might lose. They would just have to wait and see who won the bet, and who lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter. Sorry for any OOCness that may pop up.**

"I signed it!" A voice yelled out, making the dwarves stop and look back. Kili cursed again and glared at the ground.

Fili grinned widely as he looked back to see Bilbo running towards them.

"Damn it." The younger mumbled as Balin checked the contract.

"Don't worry Kili."

Kili could hear other dwarves grumbling about losing the bet as well as he glanced at his brother.

Fili had large grin on his face. "I have a surprise in mind."

The younger dwarf didn't know if that was good or bad. "Give him a pony." Thorin said, causing the hobbit to protest. Kili grinned as he had his horse get closer to Bilbo. Fili was thinking the same thing as his brother, riding up next the hobbit who was babbling about how he could keep up with walking.

They picked him up by his arms and set him on the small pony that was just his size. As they rode, the money was passed around to those who had won it. And again, Kili looked every where except his brother.

Fili on the other hand spent quite a bit of his time watching his brother as they rode. Bilbo looked between the two brothers in confusion. "Did you two bet as well?"

Fili nodded. "Of course we did!"

"W-what did you bet?" He asked wearily.

"Oh, just a small thing." Fili said with a crooked grin.

"You didn't bet gold?" The Hobbit asked, slightly confused; he thought dwarves would bet gold any chance they got.

Fili shook his head. "We bet doing anything the other wanted."

Bilbo blinked. "Is that why he's pouting?"

"I am not pouting." Kili grumbled.

"Yes you are brother." Fili said.

The Half-ling couldn't help but laugh, earning a glare from the dark haired dwarf.

The younger brother stuck his tongue out at the older. Fili winked at him. Kili pouted and turned to hide the small hint of blush rising in his cheeks.

Bofur laughed as he counted his gold. "Never bet your service lad, always bet gold."

Fili nodded in agreement. "I bet he'll learn from this experience. So no worries Bofur."

A few nearby dwarves laughed and Kili groaned as he pulled his hood over his head to hide himself from the laughter.

Fili reached over and nudeged him in the shoulder. The dark haired prince ignored the nudge. Oh the stubborness of dwarves.

"Kili."

"What?"

"I love you~."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Aww, now isn't that adorable lads." Bofur said.

"Nothing like brotherly love." Bofur grinned. "Right Bombur?" Kili nudged his brother back.

Bombur turned to look at him. "Right Bofur!" The blond shot him a smile.

The brunet couldn't help but smile back. Oh if only the others knew how much 'brotherly love' they showed each other.

And how much more they wanted to show each other. Fili nudged him again.

"Stop." The younger whined as he nudged back a little bit harder. Fili grinned widely, causing his mustache braids to move slightly.

Kili grinned as well when he noticed a speck of white in one of the braids; he rubbed his upper lip to tell his brother. The blond caught on and rubbed at his mouth some, getting the white off of his beard.

The younger chuckled lightly. Fili quickly licked his lips before reaching down to pat his pony's neck.

Kili noticed a caterpillar on his own pony's mane and grinned before picking it up; he had the pony trot a little closer to Bilbo and sneakily placed it on the back of the hobbit's shirt just before he ended up next to him.

Fili watched his brother, silently laughing as he watched Bilbo begin to fidget on his pony some. The dark haired dwarf tried to hold in his own laughter but with great difficulty. The hobbit reached around, rubbing at his neck.

"Is something wrong Mr. Baggins?" Kili asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Bilbo glanced back at the two. "Yes, there seems to be something climbing down my back."

"Really?" The caterpillar crawled even further down, going fairly slowly. He jumped slightly, letting out a yelp. A small chuckle slipped out of Kili as he watched the hobbit squirm.

Bilbo reached down his shirt, grabbing the caterpillar. Kili laughed as he watched the hobbit.

Fili joined his brother in laughing. Bilbo pulled the caterpillar out, shooting them a small glare.

"Fili's idea." Kili said, pointing behind him at the blond.

"Oi, no it wasn't!" Bilbo looked back at Fili. "Very funny."

The younger brother snickered and winked at the elder. "Didn't Uncle tell you to behave dear brother~?"

The two just loved to tease each other~. Fili looked to his brother. "He also told you to behave little brother."

"I didn't do anything." Kili said.

"Sure you didn't~."

"I am the good one." He grinned.

"Neither of you is the good one." Thorin called back.

"Not true Uncle! I'm the good one!" Fili said.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Kili replied to his brother.

Fili laughed. Thorin shook his head, they were going to be the death of him. He may just die an early death for a dwarf thanks to his nephews.

"All in good fun, eh Mr Baggins?" Kili chuckled as he patted the hobbit on the back a little too hard.

Bilbo about fell off of his pony. "It's fine Kili." he said, looking back to them again. The youngest dwarf laughed again.

Fili grinned at Bilbo. "Don't mind my brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not supposed to mean anything." Fili teased.

Kili stuck his tongue out again, something he normally did when he couldn't think of a reply. Fili knew this, and his grin widened.

"I wonder how long until we run into enemies." The youngest dwarf wondered out loud; he and his brother had never seen battle so he was excited and nervous.

Fili looked to him. "Well, hopeully it'll be some time yet." They didn't want to fight to too many so early. Kili was itching to use his bow though, maybe he could hunt something later. They would need food eventually.

So he would definitely have a chance to use his bow. The dark haired dwarf looked up and watched the cloud glide across the sky.

Fili glanced at his brother, knowing he was itching for some action. Hours passed and Kili felt he would die of boredom.

Fili had taken to braiding bits of his pony's mane. The young dwarf started humming to himself quietly. He wanted to prank the hobbit again but didn't know what to do. Fili had quite a few braids in the pony's lower mane, just starting on a new one. Bilbo had been riding along in front of them almost the entire way.

Kili pursed his lips as he thought of things he could do; he grinned as an idea came to mind. "Mr. Baggins, don't move. There's a large spider on your back."

The older looked up from his braiding, glancing at his brother. Bilbo immediately stiffened. "Well get it off!"

"I don't think that's a good idea, it could bite you if I do." The brunet grinned wider. "And I'm sure it venomous."

Bilbo turned his head to look at Kili. "You can't just leave it on me!"

"I could shoot it but then you wouldn't fair so well if I did. And you really shouldn't move, it looks aggitated." He tried to hide his grin when the shorter man turned around.

Bilbo stopped moving again, his gaze fixed on Kili. "Somebody needs to get it off though!"

"I think it best we leave it. Uh-oh."

"W-What?" Bilbo asked, sounded panicked.

"It's going towards your hair, best hope it doesn't make a home of your hair."

Bilbo immediately moved on the pony, going to grab at the 'spider'. A few chuckles escaped the young dwarf. "We might have to cut your hair off now."

Fili was still braiding the pony's mane, but he had been overtaken by laughter. The poor hobbit began to brush at his back as best he could.

"Here." Kili said as he hit the hobbit's back hard, knocking him off the pony.

Bilbo landed on his back, and rolled over slightly into an awkward position. "Is it at least gone!?"

The young prince started laughing harder. "It had to have been there to be gone, Mr. Baggins."

Fili grinned slightly. "A good point my dearest brother."

Bilbo rolled himself over, muttering to himself about unhelpful dwarves.

Kili continued to laugh, so hard tears were forming in his eyes. Gandalf looked over his shoulder at the laughing dwarves as Bilbo climbed back up.

Thorin sighed and shook his head, he'd normally chastize the boy but a bit of fun every now and then couldn't hurt, especially if it kept the group's spirits up.

Some entertainment would do them all some good, even if it did set the hobbit to muttering in irritation. It was thirteen against one, so he was screwed and it was going to be a loooooong journey.

Bilbo pulled himself back up onto the pony, ignoring the dwarves as best he could.

Kili blinked as he noticed a real spider on the hobbit's back. "Uh...Mr. Baggins. There really is one on you now."

Bilbo waved him off. "Sure there is Kili."

"I-I'm not joking." He said as it crawled closer to the hobbit's head.

Fili stopped laughing. "He's telling the truth."

Kili didn't know if he should swat it away or do something else, hopefully it wasn't venomous.

Bilbo stiffened again. "Get it off."

"I thought you didn't believe me?" The dwarf grinned.

"I'd rather not risk getting bit."

The dark haired man pulled a dagger out and had his pony get a little closer. "Don't move or I might knick you." He warned before slowly moving the knife closer.

Bilbo didn't look like he would be moving any time soon. "Alright."

Kili flicked the knife quickly, shooting the spider back to the ground. It wasn't what he thought his first time using a weapon on this journey would be like but it was something to do. He patted the hobbit on the head. "Already getting yourself into trouble Mr. Burgular." He chuckled.

Fili chuckled. "He's got to start somewhere, eh Kili?" Bilbo glanced down at the spider as they rode past it, thankful it hadn't been able to bite him.

"Fili! Kili! Hobbit! Keep up!" Thorin yelled from a few yards away in front of the trio.

The older gave his pony a nudge in the sides to speed her up a bit.

Kili chuckled as he did the same, he found it pretty funny his uncle didn't like the half-ling, which meant he could probably get away with pranking the poor man and not get in trouble.

That would certainly work in his favor. Bilbo knew that Thorin didn't like him all that much.

The youngest started to hum again and looked up once more; the sun was high in the sky now, so it must have been around noon.

Lunch was beginning to sound good, but who knew if Thorin would let them stop for a bit.

Quite a few dwarves were starting to get hungry as well; some started picking fruit out of trees they passed and threw them to the others.

Fili caught two apples, and tossed one to his brother. Kili grinned and bit into happily, some juice dripping down his chin. Thorin got the idea and said they could stop for a quick meal.

They pulled the ponies to a stop, hopping off. Bombur was more than happy for the break. The youngest dwarf grinned wider as he got off his pony. Fili jumped down next to his brother. Kili threw a few seeds at the blond as he laughed.

The older grinned at his brother, before grabbing him."Go get some fire wood." Thorin called to his nephews. "And keep an eye out for any danger."

Fili began to drag his brother away from the group, waving at his uncle. "We will."

The brunet stumbled slightly. "I can walk on my own brother."

He let go of him. "Sorry Kili."

"I don't mind you being rough though." The younger grinned as they walked further away from the group.

Fili looked back at him with a smirk. "Oh, I definitely know that little brother."

Kili chuckled and looked around for some large sticks they could use. The older dwarf found some good sized ones. The dark haired dwarf glanced back to see the group pretty far away before pulling Fili behind a large tree.

He dropped his sticks on the ground with a grunt of surprise as he was pulled. Kili slammed his brother against the thick tree truck and roughly kissed him. Fili returned the kiss just as heatedly. It was more than welcome.

"It is so hard riding beside you and not being able to do anything." The younger moaned against the elder's lips.

"I know Kili." he mumbled into the kiss. "I just want to be closer to you."

"Mmmmngh, I wish you could have fucked me earlier~." Kili groaned.

Fili wrapped one arm around his brother, pulling him close. "I wanted to, believe me."

The younger prince moaned once more as he imagined his brother taking him in the pantry and against the tree they were leaning on.

"But we don't have enough time now either." Fili said regrettably as he kissed him again. Kili frowned as he groaned.

"Hopefully we will later." Fili said, not liking seeing a frown on his brother's face.

"I hope so~. I want your hard, thick cock deep in me so badly~." The brunet moaned as he ran a hand around his brother's neck.

Fili let out a low groan at his brother's words. "God, you're such a whore for your brother."

"You have no idea~." The younger nipped the other's lips lightly.

"Not like I can talk~." Fili said.

Kili chuckled. "What is my dear brother thinking~?"

"I'm thinking about fucking you~." he said, licking Kili's bottom lip. "And having you deep inside me~."

The dark haired dwarf's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned softly. "I haven't fucked you in a while~."

"I know~ It's been too long Kili~."

His hips rocked against his brother's teasingly.

"Mmm~ Kiliii~." Fili moaned lowly.

Thorin looked up to where his nephews had walked off to fetch the firewood; when he couldn't see them, he became a little worried and decided to look for them. Kili reclaimed his brother's lips once more.

Fili smiled against Kili's lips, deepening the kiss some as he let his hand wander down the other's back.

The younger dwarf moaned again as he opened his mouth for the other. The Dwarf King quietly walked where the two young dwarves had gone, he became more worried when he heard muffled sounds.

He slipped his tongue in, pulling his brother even closer. Fili loved the feeling of having him pressed up against him.

Thorin hurried his pace but stayed as quietly as possible, in case he had to sneak up on possible enemies. Kili pressed his tongue against his brother's intruding one.

Fili groaned lowly at the feeling of Kili's tongue. He deepened the kiss even more, nibbling lightly at Kili's lips.

The black haired dwarf froze when he heard the groan and hurried to the tree it came from. "Fili! Kili!" He cried out in concern; his eyes widened when he saw his two nephews against the tree and their mouths pressed together.

Fili jumped when he heard Thorin's voice, pulling away from Kili immediately. He looked at his uncle over Kili's shoulder, seeing the shocked look on his face.

Kili's blood ran cold and he didn't dare turn around to face his uncle. "W-what are you two doing?! I thought you were in danger!"

The older's hold on his brother only tightened. "We're fine Uncle." he said in a quiet voice.

Thorin pulled Kili away from the blond, an angry look on his face. "And how long has this been going on?!" He didn't yell loud enough for the group to hear but loud enough to get his anger across.

Fili managed to keep a hold on Kili's arm at the very least. "For a while Uncle." he said. Now that Thorin had found out, he might try and keep the two brother's apart.

The man sighed heavily. "I cannot believe you both could be so irresponsible! Someone could easily sneak up on you and attack you if you are trying to eat each other's tongues out!" He chastized as he pulled Kili's arm out of Fili's grasp.

Fili blinked. That's what Thorin was worried about? Them being attacked? He tried to grab Kili's arm again none the less.

Thorin smacked his oldest nephews hand away. "As punishment, you have to watch." He said to the blond.

Fili pulled his hand away, frowning as he looked at his younger brother. Kili's eyes widened at his uncle's words. "Uncle, you and I can't."

"Shut it." He cut him off before pulling the young dwarf's head to the side and harshly pressing his lips to the other's.

The blond frowned at the sight, moving to push them apart. Kili blinked, letting a low moan escape. "Uncle!" he muttered against his lips.

Thorin pressed his oldest heir back against the tree as he slipped his tongue inside the younger's open mouth.

Fili didn't look happy about having his brother taken away from him, but Kili seemed to be responding quite happily to the kiss.

The older dwarf let out a half growl, half groan as he kissed his younger nephew. The boy tasted good, he knew his sister would castrate him but he really didn't care right now.

Hopefully she wouldn't find out at all. Fili let out a growl of irritation. He didn't like sharing, especially not his brother. Kili on the other hand was moaning in pleasure.

Thorin smirked as he heard his nephew moan; he turned his gaze to the blond as he tongue fucked the brunete's mouth. "I had no idea you were so naughty Kili."

Kili pulled back from the kiss as much as he could, glancing in his brother's direction. "My brother is terribly naughty uncle. You should let me take care of it." Fili said through grit teeth.

"Then you won't learn anything if I do. I can punish him on my own." Thorin replied as he kissed Kili once more, his hand left Fili's shoulder and ran down to roughly rub the brunet's crotch.

Kili let out a loud groan at the feeling. "Ngh, uncle!" he said into the kiss.

he groan went straight to the King's member and he kissed his nephew with even more vigor. "I wonder how you sound while being fucked; I shall have to find out for myself soon~. How does that sound my cute little nephew~?"

Kili couldn't help but return the kiss just as heatedly. "That sounds good... mmm~." he moaned out. Fili's eyes narrowed at hearing his brother's words.

Thorin chuckled as he watched his oldest heir become more and more jealous and stroked the younger harder over his pants.

Kili was growing harder with every stroke, pressing himself into his uncle's hand. Fili didn't look the least bit happy as he made to grab Kili.

The Dwarf King gave Fili a look. "This is your punishment little prince. Kili shall recieve his momentarily."

Fili frowned. He wasn't liking the fact that Thorin had interrupted them, and now his brother was practically begging to be fucked.

Well Kili was already begging to be fucked before hand. Thorin broke the kiss and tilted Kili's head up by his chin. "What do you think your punishment should be little one?"

Kili looked up at his uncle with slightly glazed over eyes before he leaned in to whisper into Thorin's ear. "You should fuck me uncle."

"It's not much of a punishmment if you want it dear nephew~." He replied, gripping the young dwarf's clothed erection harder.

Kili groaned loudly. "Then w-what would be~?"

"I could deny you your release. Or make your punishment the same as your brother's." His hand dipped beneath the brunet's pants and firmly gripped his bare hard on.

Kili bucked his hips forward into his uncle's hand. "Mmm~ How would you make it the same as Fili's?" he asked, curious.

"I shall enjoy him while forcing you to watch."

Fili didn't look like he would be up for that, trying to grab his brother's arm again.

Thorin allowed him, feeling he had made his oldest nephew suffer enough.

The blond pulled Kili away from Thorin. Kili let out a low whimper as the pressure on his erection shifted.

Do not glare at me Fili."

Fili's glare didn't lessen as Kili glanced up at him.

"As I told Kili, it is not a punishment if you enjoy it."

I don't want you touching him like that." Fili said.

Thorin rose a brow. "Are you ordering me?"

The blond's glare only intensified. "Maybe I am. He's my brother."

"And you are both under my care, as are our kin. And I will continue to teach you both a lesson if you continue to jeopardize the other's safety with your secret relationship." The Dwarf King replied as he walked closer to his nephews, looming over the blond.

Fili didn't look like he was about to back down from Thorin. Kili looked between the two, worried that Fili was going too far. The blond frowned. "We've kept it secret for years. It won't affect our journey."

"It better not. If it does, I will end it." He warned. "Now hurry back." Thorin said as he started back to the group.

Fili glared in Thorin's direction. "He's not ending a damn thing!"

"Brother, calm yourself." Kili frowned as he embraced the blond.

The blond didn't return the hug, still glaring at their uncle. "He has no right to even think about ending our relationship together."

The brunet's frown grew and he hid his face in the crook of his brother's neck. Fili had always been the one most prone to losing his temper out of the brothers. He let out a breathy sigh. "Damn him."

"He said if it endangers the others. That means he's fine with it." Kili mumbled.

"And you."

The dark haired dwarf blinked and pulled away some. "Me?"

"How could you let him touch you like that?" Fili asked his brother.

Kili frowned. "I-I, what could I do?! I couldn't pull away, he was holding me!"

Fili looked at his brother, that frown there but with a softer glare. "You could have told him to stop."

The brunet looked down. He could have but he didn't want to.

The older knew that he had enjoyed it, just by the sounds that Kili had been making. They'd been together for so long it wasn't hard for Fili to tell when Kili enjoyed somthing.

"I'm sorry, i-it just felt good. I didn't wish to hurt you."

Fili didn't like that anyone else had been able to make him feel good. "..."

"Please brother, forgive me." Kili frowned and tightly hugged the blond again; he hated that he had hurt his brother even if it was beyond his control.

Fili half-heartedly returned the hug before pulling away and grabbing the firewood they had collected. The brunet frowned as he watched his brother.

Fili didn't look back at his brother as he carried the wood back to the group. It hurt to be angry at his brother, but he couldn't help it.

"Fili. Please, I'm sorry."

He stopped for a second, glancing back at his brother. "You let him."

"I..I didn't mean to brother. He was just so good a-and I couldn't think. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Fili shook his head slightly. "We're together. Just you and I. You can't just let someone else do such things to you."

Kili hung his head in shame. He was pretty sure if it had been Fili their uncle kissed, he wouldn't be mad at all; the Dwarf King was definitely skilled in pleasuring others.

But Thorin had only kissed him. Fili was the type to get jealous easily. Even more so when it came to Kili than anyone else. He walked back to the group, and dropped the wood near Dwalin before stalking off.

The younger brother's frown became worse as he watched the walk off. Dwalin looked up as the wood was dropped.

"What's the matter with him?" Bofur asked. Kili didn't answer and walked after his brother. The dwarves all looked after him, curious as to what was wrong. Fili had left plenty of fallen leaves disturbed when he had walked through.

"Fili, please wait." The younger called out to the blond. "Brother you're acting like a child!"

Fili didn't stop even at being called a child. And that was one thing he hated.

Kili frowned, he thought that would get his brother to stop. "If you don't stop acting like this Uncle will send us back!"

The blond slowed slightly. The younger dwarf walked a little faster to catch up to him. "Please brother. I can't bare seeing you like this."

Fili turned to look at him, eyes showing nothing but hurt. It pained Kili to know he was the cause of his brother's hurt. He stepped closer and hugged the blond tightly.

"I can't believe him." Fili almost hissed out.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

Fili didn't reply.

"Can we just pretend it never happened?" Although Kili wasn't sure he could ever forget his uncle's lips and hand.

Fili shook his head. "No. Because it did happen."

"I don't want you to hate me. Or Uncle. We could die before we even reach Erebor, do you want to die hating your kin?" Kili asked as he pulled away slightly to look his brother in the eye.

Fili's face darkened at the mention of any of them dying. He quickly shook his head. "No. I could never hate you Kili." he said, bringing his hand up to run it across Kili's cheek.

The brunet placed a hand over Fili's. "I love you so much Fili, please don't let my stupidity ever make you think otherwise."

Fili frowned slightly, cupping Kili's cheek as he leaned in. "I'm so sorry Kili. I don't want to be mad at you."

"I'm sorry too brother." Kili whispered.

He rested his forehead against Kili's. "I love you."

"I love you more." The younger prince grinned slightly.

"I love you more dear brother."

Kili smiled and pressed his lips to his brother's.

Fili returned the kiss, sliding his hand from Kili's cheek to rest around his neck.

The younger prince felt a weight lift off his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck without a second thought. Fili was very possessive of his brother, especially when it came to him being around other people. The blond would be keeping his brother much closer than usual.


End file.
